<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going Down (While My Heart Rate Goes Up) by killerxcanaries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837020">Going Down (While My Heart Rate Goes Up)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerxcanaries/pseuds/killerxcanaries'>killerxcanaries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elevators, F/M, Inspired by Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist, Trapped In Elevator, joan mo and tobin team up, joan's the head of clarkeman nation, tiny spoiler at the beginning for 2x01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerxcanaries/pseuds/killerxcanaries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan is all ready to leave town, but there is one last thing that she had wanted to see happen before leaving. So, she ropes in two of the people she knows could help accomplish just that. (Takes place after the Zoey x Joan scene in 2x01)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zoey Clarke &amp; Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Going Down (While My Heart Rate Goes Up)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wanted to write a zoey x max elevator fic but didn't want to write a smut fic, so this was the closest i got with it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Joan had passed her job to Zoey, she knew that she couldn't allow herself to actually leave town until she made sure the girl was happy. She knew that throwing this pressure on Zoey all at once was going to be tough on her, but Joan knew that Zoey could handle it. She was tough, and Joan could see that from the very first day Zoey began working at SPRQPoint.</p><p>Joan walked into the SPRQPoint building Monday night, determination in her eyes. She made her way to the control room, taking off the jacket she had been previously wearing and setting it down on the chair next to her. She took a few sips of her coffee before Mo walked into the room a few minutes later, a wide smirk on his face.</p><p>"This better work, it's been way too long since Zo-loft's been truly happy."</p><p>Joan smiled a little, nodding.</p><p>"Absolutely. Max made her happy, it was obvious in the way they acted whenever they were around each other."</p><p>Tobin entered the room, pulling out his phone with an enthusiastic smile.</p><p>"Zoey's still in her office working, and said she would be leaving in a little while after she finished up some code. I made sure to add more to the code before leaving so it'll take her some time to finish. Is it time to call him?"</p><p>Joan and Mo nodded, smiles on all three of their faces. Tobin dialed Max's number and heard it ring a few times before the latter picked up the call.</p><p>"Tobin? Hey man, I haven't heard from you in a little while, how's everything doing?"</p><p>"Doing pretty good, my man. Hey, listen. I know you don't work at SPRQPoint anymore, but Leif and I have this <em>huge</em> presentation coming up that we have to show the boss. We were wondering if you could stop by quickly and see if you think she'd be a fan?"</p><p>Max laughed softly.</p><p>"Sure, I'll be right over. See you in a few."</p><p>Tobin hung up, and Mo shook his head.</p><p>"That boy will do anything you ask him to if Zoey's involved," he said in a sing-songy voice, making the other two nod in agreement.</p><p>Joan turned back to watch the security cameras set up on the fourth floor while Tobin started watching the ones on the first floor, seeing Max entering the building a few minutes later.</p><p>"He's here."</p><p>"Zoey's just starting to pack up now, perfect," Joan said.</p><p>Max rode the elevator up to the fourth floor, finding it completely bare except for Zoey in her office. He furrowed his eyebrows, checking his phone to make sure he hadn't gotten another message or missed call from Tobin before pocketing the device again and heading towards Zoey's new office.</p><p>"Hey, boss," Max said as he stepped into the doorway, making Zoey jump slightly and spin around quickly to see Max standing there with a smile.</p><p>"Max, hey! What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Tobin called me, asked me to meet him and Leif here so they could rehearse some presentation they were supposed to be doing for you tomorrow?"</p><p>Zoey raised an eyebrow, a confused look on her face.</p><p>"Tobin left a little while ago, but Leif's been gone for a lot longer. And I never asked them to give a presentation tomorrow," she said, making Max furrow his eyebrows.</p><p>"Oh, that's really weird. Maybe it was just a stupid prank to get me to come all the way here, I guess."</p><p>Zoey laughed softly, shaking her head.</p><p>"I wouldn't be surprised, honestly. You remember how the two of them are."</p><p>"Yeah, how could I ever forget?"</p><p>Max watched Zoey as she put her laptop into her bag, shaking his head.</p><p>"You seem happier as boss, and you deserve it."</p><p>Zoey turned around, smiling softly at him.</p><p>"Thanks, Max."</p><p>She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.</p><p>"Since they're not here, wanna ride down together like old times?"</p><p>Max smiled widely, nodding.</p><p>"How could I ever say no?"</p><p>The two walked off and got into the elevator, starting to head down. They were halfway in between the third and fourth floor when Joan made the elevator stop suddenly, the jolting action making Zoey and Max grab onto the railing along the wall to steady themselves.</p><p>"Great, the elevator just <em>had </em>to stop," Zoey mumbled.</p><p>Max pulled out his phone to see that he couldn't even contact anyone, letting out a sigh as he ran a hand over his face.</p><p>"No service," he said, receiving the same response from Zoey after she checked hers. Max pressed on the elevator button to call for help, but nothing was happening.</p><p>"Yep, that's just perfect," Zoey said with a groan.</p><p>Max smirked as he looked over at her, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"What, you got a hot date you're gonna be late for, or something?"</p><p>Zoey smiled a little, shaking her head.</p><p>"No, but I'd much rather spend time with you anywhere else that's not inside of a stuck elevator," she said, making Max laugh a little.</p><p>"Yeah, there have definitely been better places," he said, sinking down onto the floor and leaning back against the wall.</p><p>Zoey did the same, sitting against a different wall.</p><p>"Okay, this isn't working. We need to speed some things up," Mo said, turning the heat on in the elevator.</p><p>"Why is the heat on in here when it's not even that cold outside?" Zoey asked a little while later, pulling her sleeves up as much as she possibly could before taking a drink from her water bottle.</p><p>"I hate when places do that, or it's like they put the air conditioner on in the middle of winter. If it's already hot or cold enough, don't go and make it worse," Max said, to which Zoey nodded.</p><p>Mo turned the heat up, a smirk on his face that Joan and Tobin were intrigued at. They weren't exactly sure what the temperature would change about the situation, but if it worked then they'd take it.</p><p>"I knew it was a bad idea to wear a sweater today," Zoey mumbled to herself, and Max smiled softly.</p><p>"You couldn't have possibly known this was going to happen, alright?"</p><p>Zoey nodded, and Max noticed how winded the girl looked. Not wanting to watch his best friend pass out in front of him from the heat, he stood up and slipped off his t-shirt, handing it over to her.</p><p>"I'll turn around while you change, don't worry. A t-shirt is much better than all of the layers you have on right now."</p><p>Zoey glanced down at Max's now-bare torso before slowly taking the shirt from him, meeting his eyes with a soft smile.</p><p>"Thanks, Max."</p><p>Max turned around and Zoey was left staring at the man's somehow-also-toned back, a blush rising on her face before she forced herself to snap out of it and change shirts.</p><p>"Point, match, set, or whatever it is those sports people say when they're winning," Mo said, waving a hand around.</p><p>"Close enough," Tobin said with a smile as he watched the two.</p><p>"You know, this might actually work," Joan said, crossing her arms over her chest with an impressed smile.</p><p>Zoey smiled softly as she nonchalantly inhaled Max's scent from the shirt, looking up at him.</p><p>"You can turn around, Max. Thanks again."</p><p>"Of course. As much as I'd obviously take care of you if you ever got hurt, I really didn't want to see you fall to the ground right now from passing out."</p><p>"How generous of you," she laughed.</p><p>Max tried holding his phone up and walking around the elevator in search of signal, his arm muscles bulging as well and making Zoey feel even hotter than it was in that elevator. She began to use a folder in her bag to fan herself, not unlike the time she used her note cards from her speech to fan herself while Max was singing a definitely-hotter-than-it-should-have-been rendition of "Sucker" by the Jonas Brothers. She forced her eyes to look down at her lap and away from her attractive best friend, shaking her head slightly in the hopes of getting all of the R-rated thoughts of him out of her mind.</p><p>Especially the one of her laying down on the elevator floor right now and his sweaty-and-muscular body hovering over hers as he- <em>OKAY ZOEY, not now!</em></p><p>Joan walked around Mo and increased the temperature in the room, making Mo smirk a little. He had never met a boss (or former boss) that was so interested in getting two of their employees (or previous employees) to date, but he was impressed by Joan.</p><p>"Why does it only seem to be getting hotter in here?" Max asked aloud, and Zoey looked up at him, instantly regretting the decision.</p><p>"Why do <em>you </em>only seem to be getting hotter in here?" Zoey mumbled to herself, making Max look over at her.</p><p>"What?" he asked, and she was quick to shake her head as she stood up.</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>Zoey tried pressing the call button again, receiving no response as she let out a sigh.</p><p>"Hey, Zo? Can I have a sip of your water by any chance?" Max asked, and Zoey nodded with a soft smile.</p><p>"This is the perfect example of a time where I wished I hadn't followed protocol and brought alcohol into work instead," she said, making Max laugh as he took the water bottle from her hand.</p><p>Zoey watched as he swallowed the water, finding herself swallowing as well as her throat became very dry all of a sudden. She took the water back and put it away before looking back up at Max, finding the two much closer than she had imagined them being before.</p><p>"Hey," he said quietly with a soft laugh, and she smiled.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>It was like their brains instantly connected as Max stepped forward and cupped Zoey's cheek, pressing his lips against hers all in a millisecond. Zoey immediately began to kiss him back, her sweaty hands roaming around his sweaty back before landing on his toned shoulders.</p><p>Cheers erupted from the control room as the three high-fived one another.</p><p>"Yes, it worked!" Tobin exclaimed as he punched the air, and Joan smiled wider as she ran back over to the control board and flipped on the sprinkler system.</p><p>Water started shooting out from the ceiling, soaking the two as they screamed in surprised, still clinging onto one another. Max and Zoey began laughing as they pressed their foreheads against one another's, water dripping down their faces as huge smiles formed on them.</p><p>"I'd definitely prefer this over all that heat before," Max said, making Zoey laugh again before pressing her lips back against his.</p><p>"Our own little rain kiss," she whispered against his lips, making Max smile wider as he kissed her back with more passion and fervor than before.</p><p>"Aye, nice touch," Mo said as he high-fived Joan.</p><p>"How long should we wait before letting them out of there?" Tobin asked, watching as Max's hands slipped under Zoey's- <em>his</em>- shirt.</p><p>"Well, unless we want to watch the two of them make a baby in that thing, we should probably let them out of there," Mo said, to which Joan laughed softly as she turned off the sprinklers as Tobin made the elevator start moving again.</p><p>Max and Zoey looked at each other with wide eyes as Zoey quickly peeled off Max's drenched shirt and attempted to put on her own as Max struggled to slip his back on, laughs erupting from both of their mouths as they helped each other. </p><p>The elevator doors opened and Max looked at Zoey with a smile, shrugging.</p><p>"Wanna come back to my place tonight?" Max asked, to which Zoey immediately nodded.</p><p>"Since we'll need to get these wet clothes off anyway if we don't wanna get sick, maybe we could finish what we started in there," she said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, to which Max laughed with wide eyes.</p><p>"Wow, Zo. I never took you as a person to talk dirty, but I'm definitely not gonna say no to that offer," he said as the two of them walked out of the building.</p><p>Zoey woke up the next morning, an arm wrapped around Max's bare torso and her legs tangled with his. She picked up her phone and saw a message from a new group chat consisting of Zoey, Max, Joan, Tobin, and Mo that had been created, raising her eyebrows in surprise.</p><p>
  <b>Joan: You're welcome ;)</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>